


lost (in a strange land)

by AmiLu



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon divergence after Voldemort's Resurrection, Crossover, Gen, Sequel, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: “Whoa!” the person says, and through his squinting, Harry can vaguely make the form of a man, broad shoulders, strong in a way wizards never are. The man puts his hands up. “Easy there, man. I won’t hurt you. Name’s Zack. What’s yours?”





	lost (in a strange land)

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. Lost (alt6) + 28. Beaten
> 
> Sequel to _green (just like mine)_

Harry snaps awake with such violence that he almost falls from the bed. It’s instantaneous: one moment he’s unconscious and the next he’s up, nerves tingling from hurt but mind alert and ready to fight.

(He was just in the cemetery, facing the resurrected Voldemort. He’s just seen Cedric die and then he was tied up and cut and his worst enemy had been summoned back from the dead and he’d made Harry fight him. Harry, with barely four years of magical education on his back, against one of the most powerful Dark Lords in the last century. Harry doesn’t know how he’s not dead. He _should _be dead. The Cruciatus, the cutting curses, heck, all the curses he wasn’t able to counter or duck he didn’t have a name for because he simply didn’t know them—how the _fuck _is he even still alive?!

_(Is he?)_

Voldemort beat him in that mockery of a duel. It was inevitable, it was expected—Harry had Expelliarmus and Accio and the Patronus charm, and none of those things were particularly useful against Voldemort’s deep knowledge of magic. It’s a miracle he’s alive.

He pats himself down, looking for his wand because he _needs_ it, he needs it in his hands to not feel as vulnerable as he does. He squints down. He doesn’t have his glasses. He’s still wearing his clothes, but not his cloak. They’re dirty and torn up and bloody. Why is he bloody? Surely, if he was saved, then he should have been treated and changed and his glasses would be there, same as his wand. But he’s not and they aren’t and things are not right.

Conclusion: he wasn’t saved. He’s _not safe._ He’s somewhere still injured, still in danger, and his wand is not there.

Is this some kind of sick game? Does Voldemort have him? Is this his _lair?_

(Is he going to keep Harry alive? For what? To torture him until he can’t hold on anymore? Ransom? Trickery?)

The door rattles; someone’s coming. Harry is not about to be completely defenseless against whoever this is, even if without his wand he feels weaker than a newborn fawn. He dives for the lamp on the bedside table _(weird,_ his mind whispers, _why would Voldemort put him on a bed with a bedside table and a lamp, instead of a dark, damp dungeon?)_ and whirls on his toes just in time to face the person who enters the room.

“Whoa!” the person says, and through his squinting, Harry can vaguely make the form of a man, broad shoulders, strong in a way wizards never are. The man puts his hands up. “Easy there, man. I won’t hurt you. Name’s Zack. What’s yours?”

Zack? Zack? The only Zack he knows is Zacharias Smith, and this man is nothing like the snobby little bastard. Also—asking for his name? Is he serious?

“Are you mocking me?” Harry asks, angry. He’s surprised at how his voice rasps inside his throat. He coughs and tears gather in his eyes, but he doesn’t put the lamp down.

“No? Why would I be mocking you?” The man sounds honestly bewildered, and—he mustn’t be a wizard, Harry thinks. If he were, he would’ve already used his wand. At least, if he was a Death Eater…

“I’m Harry,” he offers, then adds, “Potter.” It’s a test—if he’s a wizard, there’s no way he won’t react. Every single wizard has reacted one way or another so far to the mention of his name.

“Okay, cool. Could you, maybe, put that lamp down? Now that you’re awake you must be starving. And wishing for a bath—I know I would, I hate being covered in dirt and blood like that. And maybe now you’ll tell us why is it that your body rejects Materia so strongly? It was a pain to cure you, that’s for sure. It’s been a long while since I had to take care of people the normal way.”

There is so much to unpack in those sentences that Harry doesn’t even know where to start.

“Materia?”

“Yes?” Harry must be doing something weird with his face because the man—Zack—then adds, “Oooh, boy. No idea what Materia is? Where are you from? Even Cloud knew what Materia was, and he’s from Nibelheim!”

Harry puffs up, angry. “No, I don’t know. That doesn’t sound anywhere near London, or Scotland for that matter.”

There’s a pause. “London? What—okay, no. You’re in Midgar. You know Midgar? It’s where Shinra and SOLDIER are.” Harry shakes his head. Zack hesitates. “Wutai?”

“That doesn’t ring a bell.”

“That’s… that’s not possible. The war with Wutai is world-wide famous.”

Harry raises a brow. “More famous than the World Wars?”

“The what.”

Harry’s panic, which so far had been doing a magnificent job of staying down and letting him process information, suddenly flares.

“Hey. Hey, Harry. Harry, take a deep breath.”

A hand on his back, tentative, soothing. When did he drop the lamp? When did he drop to the floor?

“We’ll solve this, you’ll see. Hey, it’s okay. Breathe with me, Harry. We’re gonna help you.”

Harry laughs—a bit hysterically, he can admit it, because seriously? Help him? Apparently, he’s landed himself in another _universe_ altogether, one that didn’t seem to have magic at all _(it does, it does, it’s just different, can’t you feel it?)_ so how are they supposed to help him get back home?

He’s lost. He’s lost, and he’s probably never going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write more for this verse, but here I am. It's a small thing, and I don't promise I'll ever add more parts. Sorry. Hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
